The best thing
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Harry había aprendido que no podía realmente confiar en las demás personas. Sabía que todos simplemente lo veían como un instrumento necesario para poder darle final a la guerra..." 5 Drabbles Harry-Draco


**THE BEST THING**

**Momentum – Hamasaki Ayumi**

Draco amaba la oscuridad del castillo, especialmente a media noche, cuando bajo la capa invisible de Potter, ambos se aventuraban por los largos y mágicos pasillos, con cuidado de no tropezar con la Sra. Norris.

Harry odiaba la oscuridad, pero cuando avanzaba con pasos cuidadoso junto a Malfoy, en el amplio y oscuro castillo de Hogwarts, a media noche, no podía más que sentirse libre, pese a estar en un lugar cerrado.

De día, Harry y Draco se odiaban, pero por las noches, ocultos a los ojos del resto de los habitantes del castillo, Harry y Draco tenían mucho en común: ambos querían huir de su destino.

**-mushi- - Dir en grey**

Harry había aprendido que no podía realmente confiar en las demás personas. Sabía que todos simplemente lo veían como un instrumento necesario para poder darle final a la guerra, así que por eso mismo se le dificultaba confiar ciegamente en las personas, cuando sabía que la forma en que éstos lo veían era como una salvación de tanta guerra, muerte y destrucción.

Odiaba ese pensamiento, porque él era algo más que El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Todo lo que había logrado durante toda su vida no debía resumirse simplemente a un título que se ganó por sobrevivir a algo que no deseaba realmente haber sobrevivido.

Sus dos mejores amigos parecían ser los únicos que comprendían una parte… pero, sorprendentemente, era su más grande rival en Hogwarts, quien parecía comprender todo a la perfección.

¿Por qué?

Porque ambos simplemente eran vistos como piezas de ajedrez en un tablero… y, secretamente, Harry agradecía que fuera alguien como Malfoy quien comprendiera todo, para evitarse miradas de lástima y palabras de confort innecesarias.

Sus encuentros nocturnos en la torre de astronomía, donde lo único que compartían era el silencio, ésa era la mejor forma de escapar a la tensión que los agobiaba… y ninguno de los dos quería renunciar a ello.

**sunadokei – L'ArcenCiel**

Malfoy observaba de reojo a Harry.

Ambos compartían una misma mesa en la clase de Pociones, Snape los había hecho trabajar en equipo, y esta vez, Harry no había opuesto resistencia. Sabía muy bien que siempre tenía que cumplir las órdenes de Snape, al menos mientras estuvieran dentro del aula de clases.

Trabajaban en silencio.

Hasta que Harry rompió el silencio, susurrando muy calladamente, para que nadie más escuchara.

"¿Cómo sigue todo?"

La pregunta habría parecido muy vaga a cualquiera, menos a él, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Igual." Respondió.

Era la verdad, todo seguía igual, su padre seguía insistiendo en que se uniera a la fila de Death Eaters y él seguía negándose, diciéndole que era muy peligroso mientras estuviera dentro del castillo, pero la verdad era que simplemente no quería.

"Todo saldrá bien." Susurró Harry, antes de proceder a ignorarlo de nuevo, cortando unas raíces.

Draco no contuvo una leve sonrisa y continuó con los preparativos de su propia poción… miró de nuevo a Harry, de reojo.

El tiempo que pasaba con Potter, fuera o dentro de un aula de clases, últimamente le empezaba a parecer demasiado fugaz… miró a la mesa de Snape, donde un reloj de arena descompuesto yacía. Era una lástima que no pudiera saber cuánto tiempo faltaba para el final de la clase.

**shinkirou – TETSU69**

Falsedades e hipocresías.

Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que no dijo nada.

Aunque avanzar entre aquellas dos filas de Death Eaters que lo observaban fijamente no era precisamente su idea de diversión.

Se contuvo de decir algo porque sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar idóneo para darle rienda suelta a su boca.

Todos lo recibían con aplausos y halagos, felicitándole por lo que acababa de hacer, mientras que él sabía que realmente todos ahí no estaban felices, sino que lo hacían para mantener contento a su señor.

Patético.

Aunque él también era patético, por haber caído en la trampa y dirigirse al mismo destino que todos los presentes muy celosamente compartían.

Odiaba ser una marioneta más de Voldemort, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bienestar de su propia familia.

Cuando se lo había dicho a Potter, éste sólo había asentido.

"Entiendo." Había dicho, antes de darle la espalda y marcharse, dejándolo solo en la torre de Astronomía.

No podía reprocharle nada.

Ahora no le quedaba más que simplemente irse acostumbrando a que todo aquello que él odiaba: la hipocresía y la falsedad, iban a formar una parte de su vida, y que él iba a ser quien iba a fingir y a mentir… ante su nuevo Señor.

**Time Slip – L'ArcenCiel**

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó pasos cercanos.

Volvió a cerrarlos cuando vio a un rubio estudiante de Slytherin ocupando el espacio vacío justo a su lado.

Sintió como el rubio apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiraba largamente, quizás exhalando no sólo aire, sino también su frustración y cansancio.

No dijo nada.

Ellos dos siempre habían compartido el silencio, y eso era lo que hacía que todo entre ellos funcionara… o no funcionara.

Pero cuando sintió algo tibio y húmedo caer sobre su mano, abrió de nuevo sus ojos y enfocó a la persona que buscaba confort en él.

Rodeó los hombros delgados del rubio con su brazo y lo apretó contra él con firmeza, brindándole un confort que jamás se había atrevido a ofrecerle al rubio, y que el rubio estaba aceptando, como lo comprobó cuando éste se acomodó más dentro del abrazo del Gryffindor.

"Sólo por hoy." Dijo Harry con voz suave y baja, acariciando los mechones de suave cabello platinado.

Draco simplemente asintió contra Harry.

No esperaba más, estaba conforme con aquella muestra de ligero interés que estaba recibiendo por parte de su rival, estaba contento con aquella pequeña fracción de tiempo que ambos estaban compartiendo, y que después, iba a quedar simplemente en sus recuerdos.

**FIN**

**Notas de autora:**

Ok, esta fue una serie de 5 drabbles inspirados en las canciones que sirven como título a los drabbles... esto surgió gracias a un fic que leí en inglés... donde escoges un fandom, un pairing y con las 5 canciones, en aleatorio, que te toque escuchar en tu reproductor, tienes que escribir sobre el pairing, inspirándote en la canción, y no tomar más del tiempo que toma la canción por cada drabble. Espero que haya funcionado.


End file.
